Tiaane
Tianne is a Mipedian Muge. Character Origins It is unknown if Tiaane has any basis in pop-culture, books, movies, etc. Name Origin The origin of the name is unknown. Appearance Tiaane is a gold-brown, bipedal lizard of the Mipedian tribe. Wearing very little, as most Mipedians do, Tiaane is distinguished by a purple cloak which seems very worn around the edges. He also wears a pair of leg guards over his thighs, which connect to his loincloth. His chest is bare, revealing a stone embedded into the center of his rib cage, just below his chest. Physically, he is much the same as other Mipedians except for a single distinguishing feature, his horns. Tiaane sports large, buffalo like horns which protrude through the cloak he wears. Like the Muge Sobtjek, Tiaane often wears a great purple cloak. Although Tiaane is physically smaller and less agile than most Mipedians, his great Mugical skills make him a dangerous adversary. Background Information As one of the strongest Mipedian Muges, Tiaane has unquestionably earned his seat on the Royal Mipedian High Council. He serves as an adviser to the Royal Family on matters such as the search for the Cothica and the security of the Mipedim Oasis. In his youth, Tiaane realized that he was unsuited for the life of a Warrior and fixed his focus on Mugical training. He had the unusual opportunity to study with the revered Najarin and thus has had considerably more (and more cordial) contact with Mipedianers than most Mipedians. Tiaane has learned to harness pure Mugical energy and release it in a startlingly destructive manner. Personality and Behaviour Tianne is Calm and Wise, he talks these ways and cares about his Tribe to not be disclaimed, as seen in the Shifting Sands episode. Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies In the episode Shifting Sands he has Tom scan him, then shortly afterward sacrificed himself to save Tom and Peyton from the Overworlder Slurhk. Card Information Basic Stats Chaotic has a variable stats system, these figures are the official basic stats from the Chaotic website and may not reflect cards or scannables from the TV show or real life. Textbox Insight on Card Abilities Tiaane's ability allows him to deal a devastating amount of damage at once for the price of a single mugic counter and his life on the field. This tradeoff can be beneficial in that your opponent may not be ready for an additional 25 damage to hit his creature. Strategies Strategies on how the character can be used best etc. Tianne's sacrificial move can be highly useful, but the best way I can think of is to let Tianne's health get low before using it, otherwise you would have wasted a perfectly good creature. In a 3-on-3 match, A good combination of creatures to use are Arkanin, Tianne, and Sobtjek. These three muges work flawlessly together, as Arkanin can use other Muge's Mugician counters to heal 10 Energy to a target, or deal 5 Damage. Returning to Tianne's sacrifice move, give him a Mugician's Lyre Battlegear. That way, he can use 2 Mugics before using his sacrfice, thus adding to his overall effectiveness. Promotions There are currently no promo versions of Tiaane. The Animated Series Breakdown You may add subsections here to describe the creature's involvement in each episode they appear in. Try to combine two parters into a single entry. Card/Scan Copies You may add subsections here to describe significant characters who have ownership of the scans or cards of the creature. Quotes Trivia Despite Sacrificing himself in the episode "Shifting Sands", Tiaane appears later in the "Scavenger Scan" episode, helping Peyton obtain mugic for his scavenger hunt. He does not speak in this episode, however. See Also Other articles that may be of interest to people reading this. External Links External webpages that may be of interest to people reading this; should be relevant. Notes and References Category:Mipedian Muges Category:Cards in the TV series Category:Mipedian Creatures Category:Mipedians Category:Tom's Creatures Category:Dawn of Perim